Wicked Game
by Poison and Despair
Summary: Que jogo malvado de se jogar... Trair e ser traído, as vezes, não é nada mais que um jogo. Shaka x Mu, Shaka x ?, universo paralelo. Sumário podre, eu sei...


Bem, como todos sabem a franquia de Saint Seiya não pertence a mim e nunca pertencera, nem mesmo se eu ganhasse na loteria.. E deixando claro, não ganho nada com esta fanfic a não ser, possivelmente, comentários.

Trechos da música **Wicked Game.** Banda : **Three Days Grace**

* * *

A cortina de fumaça causada pelo cigarro acesso entre seus lábios machucava tanto a sua própria visão quanto a do loiro, logo a sua frente, que o observava sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, guardando o máximo que podia os sentimentos que lhe acometiam naquele momento.

-**E então, pretende ficar em silêncio pelo resto da noite?** – Perguntou o lemuriano, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha em questionamento, aguardando alguma reação do loiro a sua frente.

-**Hum... Talvez**.

Retorquiu em um tom quase inaudível, causando uma série de perguntas no outro, que não contente por aquele silêncio todo, tornou a falar... Talvez por que no fundo, imaginasse o motivo de todo aquele silêncio... E o que imaginava, não lhe agradava.

-**Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Shaka?** – Esboçou o máximo de preocupação em sua voz... Ah, como o indiano queria que aquela preocupação toda fosse com ele.

**What a wicked game to play**

_Que jogo malvado pra se jogar_

**To make me feel this way**

_Pra deixar-me sentir desse jeito_

**What a wicked thing to do**

_Que coisa malvada pra se fazer_

As luzes coloridas em combinação com a música alta davam um ar de frenesi ao lugar. Pessoas segurando bebidas, pessoas segurando cigarros, pessoas segurando outras pessoas. Via-se isso nos cantos, junto às paredes ou no meio da pista de dança. Era tudo frenético, quase surreal. Os olhos de profundo azul, se perdiam naquele meio que não era seu habitual, procurando por entre tantos rostos aquele que lhe era conhecido. E depois de tanto procurar, achou...

Próximo ao balcão, com as luzes amareladas do mesmo lhe iluminando, estava ele. Longas madeixas lilases eram o toque exótico em si, que faziam um par arrebatador com os olhos esverdeados, que de tão brilhantes pareciam esmeraldas. Só de fita-lo ao longe, o loiro pode sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões como sempre acontecia quando o via, esquecendo por um tempo de observar ao redor e perceber que ele não estava só. Mas, como tudo, esse tempo acabou e logo ele notou nos braços daquele homem arrebatador, uma bela morena de curvas perigosas a abraçar-lhe pelo pescoço, enquanto roçava os lábios - marcados pelo batom rubro - contra a pele pálida do mesmo. Sentiu-se petrificado em seu lugar, enquanto observava a cena prosseguir, percebendo os lábios dele que se moviam próximos a orelha dela sussurrando provavelmente palavras sedutoras; as mãos percorrendo o corpo feminino e conhecendo-o em sua extensão; os beijos dela sobre a pele alva; o encaixe de seus corpos... Tudo era visível para ele, aquilo tudo era claro como nada mais naquele lugar que até mesmo esquecera de estar fazendo parte.

Não se incomodava com os corpos que esbarravam contra o seu, contra as mãos que vez ou outra resvalavam em seu corpo ou as cantadas que ouvia em momento ou outro. Não, nada mais era-lhe perceptível a não ser aquele homem e aquela mulher. Estava preso em um mundo só seu de divagações que o impediu de perceber o corpo que batia contra o seu e fazia-o dar um passo em falso para trás, que evitar-lhe-ia ir de encontro ao chão... Sem contar também com as mãos que rapidamente alcançaram sua cintura, ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio.

-**Ah, por favor, me desculpe!** – Pediu quase em um grito aquele que esbarrara nele, mas que era necessário para ser escutado em meio a todo aquele barulho. – **Você está bem?**

Olhos tão verdes quando os que amava observar estavam agora o fitando diretamente, esboçando uma preocupação genuína, que o loiro ainda havia demorado algum tempo para notar, retornando apenas naquele momento dos devaneios de sua mente onde apenas naquele momento observou-o rapidamente dos pés a cabeça, juntando em sua mente todas as informações físicas do mesmo. Porte atlético, olhos verdes e fios loiros em combinação com uma pele queimada do sol, davam a impressão ao indiano de estar nos braços de um deus grego, o qual deixou-lhe algum tempo sem palavras... Deixando ainda mais evidente à interrogação no olhar do outro que por nenhum segundo o soltara.

-**Você está bem? **– Questionou-o novamente, antes de ter uma resposta.

-**E... Eu...** – Esforçou para juntar as palavras em uma frase e então, com ainda mais esforço, colocou um sorriso nos lábios finos. – **Sim, estou... Desculpe, eu estava um pouco distraído.**

Era ainda preciso falar alto para ser escutado, mas nem tanto graças à perigosa aproximação ao qual aquele "Deus Grego" se colocara do, aparentemente, indefeso indiano.

-**Ah... Que bom!**

Foi a vez dele colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso largo e sincero, que de certa forma inconsciente encantou-o de tal jeito que fez-lo esquecer do motivo de seus anteriores devaneios. Mas esqueceu-o por um tempo muito curto e ao ter a imagem do outro homem em sua mente mais uma vez, acabou por finalmente retirar as mãos que ainda seguiam a segurar sua cintura, causando certa atitude de encabulamento _(existe essa palavra, escrita assim?)_ no outro.

-**Oh! Desculpe... Não havia percebido que ainda o segurava.**

Comentou baixo, agora sem mais segura-lo, no entanto ainda mantendo a proximidade... Que talvez, usasse como desculpa para não ter que falar muito alto.

-**Não tem problema... Obrigada por me segurar.** – Suas palavras de agradecimento pareciam vazias e desligadas, o que realmente eram, sendo logo evidenciadas ao que o loiro tratava de desviar o olhar e jogá-lo por cima do ombro do outro, tencionando ver novamente o homem de cabelos lilases, que no entanto não estava mais ali.

-**Bem... Parece que o estou atrapalhando.** – Comentou, chamando a atenção para cima de si mais uma vez. Com o sorriso agora já fraco nos lábios, tratou de completar. – Bem, me desculpe.

Começou a virar-se e já dava sinais de que iria se afastar se não fosse pela atitude inconsciente do loiro que segurou-lhe o braço e observou-o profundamente nos olhos, de uma forma que encantou ao "Deus grego".

-**Não... Por favor, me desculpe..**. – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto as pessoas que dançavam ao redor lhe empurravam obrigando-o a dar um passo a frente, o aproximando ainda mais do outro. –** Poderia... Tirar-me daqui?**

Não sabia bem o que suas palavras queriam dizer, só sabia que precisava ter-las dito... Aquele lugar o estava enlouquecendo, estava sufocando-o.

-**Sim.**

Foi a única palavra que aqueles lábios sensuais proferiram, antes de segurar com força a mão de Shaka e ainda antes de começar a abrir um caminho entre as pessoas pelo qual ambos passaram até chegar fora da danceteria.

-**Pronto, estamos fora daquele barulho infernal...**

Comentou com a voz brincalhona, enquanto soltava a mão do loiro e apoiava-a na cintura, fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão.

-**Obrigada...**

Agradeceu o indiano, sem conseguir olhá-lo diretamente, pois havia algo em si o avisando que aquele homem era um perigo aos seus sentidos.

-**E então, não quer falar comigo sobre o que lhe aflige?** –Questionou sem delongas, causando um sobressalto nele que o obrigou a levantar os olhos e fita-lo em claro espanto. Tal cena, não deixou de arrancar uma risada de seus lábios. – **Antes de pedir para que me conte sobre o que te aconteceu, é mais educado eu me apresentar, não? Bem, me chamo Aiolia e você, como se chama?**

O olhar que o leonino depositava sobre o virginiano, era suave e carinhoso. Este, não fazia idéia de quando fora a última vez a ser observado assim e impulsivamente, jogou suas palavras contra ele. Sim, não pensou antes de falar.

-**Meu nome é Shaka e eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou um homem.**

Bem, era sempre bom avisar esse fato graças a sua aparência andrógena... Só que mais uma vez, ele conseguiu fazer o outro rir. Uma risada sonora e gostosa, que foi capaz de chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor.

-**Sim, sim. Eu já havia percebido isso, não se preocupe...** – Quando parou de rir e apenas permaneceu com o sorriso nos lábios, foi a hora que resolveu fita-lo olho no olho, com uma profundidade sufocante. – **Você não seria tão interessante se não fosse homem, pelo menos é o que acho.**

Um leve rubor tomou conta da face do indiano, que sentiu a pulsação começar a acelerar e tais sensações fizeram com que as palavras morressem em sua garganta.

**-E você fica adorável com a face assim corada, Shaka.**

O leonino se aproximou dele e pronunciou o seu nome com toda a sensualidade que possuía, pronunciando as sílabas como um perigoso e charmoso felino. Subiu as mãos e deixou ambas sobre a face macia do loiro, acariciando suas bochechas e sussurrando, com o rosto muito próximo do seu, tão próximo que as respirações já se misturavam.

**-E então, quer me contar o que aconteceu?**

Tocou ele naquela pergunta mais uma vez, mas no momento aquilo era sem importância para Shaka que já se encontrava completamente envolvido na sedução daquele animal felino. Um predador por natureza, pensou antes de comentar:

-**Me leve embora daqui.**

Pediu ele de novo, mas dessa vez sabia que se fossem embora de onde estavam muito mais aconteceria entre eles naquela noite... E ele não se importaria, pois era exatamente o que queria. Não se importaria com mais nada naquela noite a não ser aquele homem. Não se importaria com fidelidade, com amor ou com sua consciência, apenas se importaria com os seus desejos. E ele, Aiolia, era seu desejo naquele momento.

-**Sim.** – Foi essa a única resposta dele, mais uma vez.

**It's strange what desire**

_É estranho o que o desejo_

**Will make foolish people do**

_Faz as pessoas tolas fazerem_

**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**

_Eu nunca sonhei que conheceria alguém como você_

**I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

_E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia de alguém como você_

**No I wanna fall in love**

_Não eu não quero me apaixonar_

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

_Não eu não quero me apaixonar_

**With you**

_...Por você._

-**Sabe, Mu...** – Começou o indiano, falando baixo e sendo completamente observado pelo outro, que já começava a sentir o suor frio descer-lhe pela nuca.

-**Sim?**

Questionou antes que o outro pudesse continuar a falar e assim fez-lhe esboçar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-**Eu acho... **– Fez uma pausa novamente, se assustando um pouco por perceber como lhe agradava ver o terror no outro. E... Estava ansioso para ver a reação do mesmo quando ouvisse as palavras que provavelmente não esperava ouvir. – **Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.**

Os olhos de Mu se arregalaram e o loiro fez um grande esforço para não rir das palavras que acabara de pronunciar, as quais talvez fossem verdade, mas uma verdade misturada com um quê de vingança.

-**Isso... **– Começou ele, digerindo as palavras que ouvira. E então, poucos segundo depois, deixou que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso sedutor. – **Shaka, eu também acho que estou apaixonado por você.**

Levantou-se e antes de seguir na direção do virginiano, apagou o cigarro no isqueiro que havia sobre o criado-mudo. Seguiu então até o loiro e segurou-lhe a face com ambas as mãos, usando de toda sua delicadeza e juntou os lábios aos dele, beijando-o por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a falar.

-**Fico muito feliz em ter ouvido essas palavras de você... Meu Shaka.**

Tolo. Foi o pensamento que cercou a mente de ambos em referencia ao outro, mas que não se deixou transmitir em palavras. Cada um com o sorriso nos lábios e com as mentiras em suas mentes... Ah, se ele soubesse da noite passada...

_**What a wicked game to play...**_

_**

* * *

**Honestamente, a fic não saiu como eu queria e ela não me agradou muito, embora ainda goste um pouco... Essa fic eu mal "trabalhei" em cima dela... Foi algo que saiu totalmente ao acaso enquanto eu lia a letra da música do 3DG, o que foi ainda por cima após eu beber um pouquinho ;x_

_Feita de madrugada, no pc do meu irmão e com o word sem corrigir droga nenhuma... Espero que não desagrade tanto a quem ler e principalmente, muito obrigada as leitoras(os) que tiverem a paciência de ler tudo isso._

_Até uma próxima. ~~_


End file.
